


Teacher's Boy

by MukeOnTheRocks



Series: Teacher's Boy's Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, M/M, Student Calum, Student Michael, Teacher Ashton, Teacher Luke, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukeOnTheRocks/pseuds/MukeOnTheRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting detention for a week Calum falls for the teacher of least favourite subject, Mr. Irwin, while the teacher tutors him. </p><p>Does that make sense? I hope so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lil story I was working on. Hope ya like it.

Calum sat at the back of the class his pen tapping the surface of his desk annoyingly as his English lesson continued and his eyes began to feel heavy as Mr. Irwin continued explaining the parts of an essay.

English wasn't his strongest subject, his dyslexia making everything harder to read, write and understand. He was intelligent, it's just that teachers never stopped long enough, or made things simple enough for him to understand and he hated that. It was because of this that he found it easier to just sit in the back of the class and stare at the board blankly. He only had a few more weeks until he'd be able to flunk exams and play his guitar in the cafe just like he wanted to.

So Calum let his head rest on he cool surface of the desk, slowly closing his eyes drowning out the murmurs of his fellow classmates as he began to fall asleep. He didn't care about academics, he knew how to speak English. It wasn't good enough for school but it sure was good enough for him.

Mr. Irwin looked at the class taking a step back from the board just to recap and make sure that everyone understood argumentative writing. He had no problem with anyone asking a question or stopping his class for a second just so they could grasp an idea of whatever he was teaching.

The man understood not ever student would be able to write five hundred word essays in less than an hour, some of his students could probably figure out algebraic equations or sprint around a track before they understood how to properly use a rhetorical question in their essays. He just wanted to make sure that all of them tried.

The students seem to have understood most of what he said, accepting the pointers he giving. All except one, Calum Hood. The boy didn't even try a bit in his classes preferring to exhaust himself on the football team or spend hours in the school's band. The dark haired lad hadn't handed in a completed assignment for the term, content with passing in blank sheets with his name messily scribbled across the top. He knew if Calum put some of the effort he gave in music or on the field that his average would be higher than... well... E.

The bell rung and the teacher was snapped out of his daze.

"Take a worksheet from my desk as you leave. I want you to try to start off your essays, convince me that your point is correct." Mr. Irwin finally moved back to his making sure each student took a paper as they left the room.

Calum soon sauntered to the front of the class, the teacher holding out the last worksheet for Calum to take. The boy looked at the paper before looking back to his teacher with his frown.

"Just try it," Mr. Irwin encouraged pushing the sheet out a little futher.

Calum looked at his teacher, glanced at the homework and gazed at his teacher again. There was true concern hidden in the man's hazel eyes but he didn't see why he would care. He knows that Calum isn't going to do the homework anyway, so why try?

"I'm sorry Sir." The boy muttered leaving Mr. Irwin standing in the empty classroom with the paper.

The man sighed pulling his hair out of it's bun letting it fall a little beyond his chin. He reread the topic to himself. He wished that he could get Calum to just try. Sadly, he had no clue how'd he get through to the boy.

* * *

 

The next day there was a rush of students running down the hall towards the fight that was going on. Calum had managed to slam Michael, another student, against the lockers, throwing careless punches that either connected directly to or barely missed the boy's face. He didn't care his actions were fuelled by frustration and most of all anger.

"You did it on purpose!?!" He accused, the sly smirk that was once on Michael's face wiped off with the boy's booming voice and deep set glare.

Laying beside them was Calum's broken guitar. Calum had rest the instrument down to take some things out of his locker before he put it the music room where it'd be safe, and so he wouldn't have to lug it around all throughout school. Michael took that moment as an opportunity to kick the guitar over as he passed, knocking onto the tiles of the hallway, breaking Calum's beloved guitar.

"Mr. Clifford, Mr. Hood."

The student's heads snapped in the direction of their principal, Mr. Gaskarth looking displeased at the display between the two students. Calum's grasp on Michael's shirt slowly loosened as the principal's scowl deepened.

"My office, both of you."

The crowd of students separated allowing the two boys to make their ways down the hall, the principal following behind.

Mr. Gaskarth turned around beckoning to the other students, "Find your way to your classes. _Now_ _!_ "

Calum tried to ignore the eyes that were staring at him. It was a known fact, to him at least, that he didn't like attention. Hence why'd he gravitate towards the back if the classes he was in, even his favourite ones. Many students thought that his role in the football team meant he loved to hear the fans screaming his name, but, he really joined the team because he was tired of kicking around a ball in his backyard.

They entered the office, Mr. Gaskarth taking his place behind his desk. He took a while to look between the two students before finally eyeing the broken acoustic guitar.

"How did this start?"

Michael of course opened his mouth way before Calum could, spouting out lies as soon as his lips separated.

"I was walking by and Calum's guitar happened to fall as passed. He blamed it on me and started attacking me." The boy lied.

"You kicked it." Calum sneered.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Maybe if it was laying around so carelessly it wouldn't have fell."

"It was propped against my locker you lying son of a bit-" Calum fired back only to be cut off by the principal.

"That's enough boys." His hand extended silencing them. Mr. Gaskarth wasn't stupid, he knew that damage caused to Calum's guitar wasn't just from falling.

"Michael expect a call to your parents, honestly your behaviour recently has been atrocious, I think it'd be best if you work out your attitude problem at home." The principal stated, "Leave."

Michael's mouth hung agape and Calum was fighting the urge to laugh at the boy. He didn't laugh, instead watching Michael walk out of the office before redirecting his attention to the principal.

"Calum."

"Yes sir."

"Your punishment is not as bad as Michael's but that doesn't mean that your actions today are by any means acceptable. Do you understand me?"

The boy nodded allowing the man to continue his scolding.

"I've decided to give you a week of detention, starting from this evening. After school, you'll be here for an hour, spend the time doing some revision, trying to get ahead of your classes maybe."

Calum nodded accepting the slip that allowed him to be accepted back into regular classes.

"You can go."

So Calum left the office making his way to his least favourite period of the day. English with Mr. Irwin.

* * *

 

Time moved slowly throughout the day, Calum feeling numb not because he had detention at that end of the day but because Michael ruined two of the things that he was looking forward to most. He had no guitar so he'd be stuck doing music theory (which he didn't mind) rather than working on a new rift that he wanted to try. He also now had detention meaning he'd miss every football practice that week and would probably be forced to put in extra work when he finally returned.

The last bell of the day ran and he walked glumly to the room that was assigned for his detention. Everyone was running outside, eager to go home, meet up with friends but he was stuck walking towards his home-room.

He turned the handle walking into the classroom. There was only one student, and great, he was sitting in the back in his usually seat. Calum moved to the back of the class anyway, sitting across from the student.

"Thought you'd sit back here."

Calum's head snapped up seeing his English teacher sitting beside him. His hair, usually pulled out of his face into a neat bun, was down falling slightly beyond his jawline. His hair looked nice when it was down. The student soon blushed, looking down as he realised that those words had managed to slip from his mouth. Mr. Irwin simply cleared his throat muttering an awkward 'thank you'.

"Mr. Gaskarth sent me here to invigilate this detention. I guess that you're the only one here." The English teacher explained, "He said you should study during the next hour and a half you have here, do some homework maybe."

Calum stared blankly at the teacher, looking at his bag. He had a lot of backed up assignments, but he didn't understand any of it, especially English.

Words didn't make sense as he read them, neither did numbers. The only letters he cared about were in a scale - notes. Music was the only thing he understood, the only letters that mattered to him.

"I..." Calum spoke nervously feeling odd under a teacher's radar for once. Most ignored him even if they didn't know about his learning disability. "I can't do homework. I can't do academics. It just doesn't work for me... Sir."

The English teacher thought about it for as while. "Why don't you make academics work for you?"

Calum looked at the man confused, "Sir, I don't understand."

Calum watched as the teacher moved to the desk, taking out a sheet of foolscap paper placing in front of him.

"What are you doing Sir?" The student's eyes watched the teacher as he sat.

"Ashton, my name's Ashton. It's after school hours Calum and I'm a little tired of being call 'Sir' all day." Mr. Irwin- um... _Ashton_ admitted to the student.

"Ok, _Ashton_ ," the name feeling foreign on his tongue, calling his English by his first name, "what are you doing?"

"You're doing homework, and I'm helping." The teacher smiled handing Calum the essay topic that the class had been working on.

Calum raised a brow taking the paper from where it was placed on the desk.

" ' _The education system has been made suitable for all students' learning_ _capabil_ _-_ ' " Calum's head fell, huffing at the word. It was simple, he knew the word the meaning even, he just couldn't say it.

Ashton looked at the word that was causing the student difficulty, "Sound it out Calum." He encouraged moving his chair closer to the desk Calum was seated at.

The dark haired boy looked at the teacher and then looked at the word. He knew it. He just couldn't do it.

"I can't-"

But Ashton cut him off, "You can."

Calum sighed seeing only a few minutes had passed and Mr. Irwin wasn't giving up on him. That was surprising since most people didn't care and would of left him alone by now.

So the boy looked at the paper again. _Sound_ _it_ _out_ _Calum_ _._

"Cap-a-bil-lit-ties?" He questioned looking back to the teacher. Ashton nodded, urging him to continue.

"' _The education system has been made suitable for all students' learning capabilities_.'" He looked over to the teacher before continuing, "'Write an essay explaining whether this statement true or false.'"

Calum put down the paper looking at the teacher with a look of disbelief, "You want me to write an essay?"

The curly haired man nodded, "I'll help, I noticed some things from the few essays that you submitted last term. I think that I can help you with English."

"I don't need help."

Ashton shrugged, "You're seventeen-"

"Eighteen." Calum corrected.

"Ok then, eighteen and you have problems spelling capabilities." Ashton stated.

"Its not my fault I'm stupid Ashton."

"Hey," the teacher's hand squeezed his reassuringly. It was strange, but Calum liked the gesture. "You're not stupid." Ashton smiled at the student, "Let's just look at the topic and see what we can do."

A timid smile crossed the student's face as they both turned to the paper, Ashton still holding Calum's hand for the rest of the detention.

* * *

 

The second day of Calum's detention, the boy found himself sitting at the teacher's desk watching Ashton as he read his introductory paragraph.

The two spent the few minutes they had been in the room figuring out what points Calum wanted to make in his essay, now the teacher was making sure what the boy had writing so far was good.

Ashton looked over his glasses, "Calum,"

The student looked up eyes going to the word that Ashton was pointing to.

"Can you tell me what letter that is?" Ashton asked in a nonabrasive tone, not wanting to offend the student.

Calum looked at the paper, "It's a 'J' Sir."

A confused expression ran across Calum's face as Ashton flipped over the paper scribbling to letters on the back of it.

"What's this letter?" The teacher questioned pointing to letter.

"It's 'j'"

His pen moved to the next one, "This one?"

"It's also a 'j'. Sir- Mr.- ugh, Ashton, I'm not in primary school I know letters."

Ashton nodded understanding the boy's frustration. His questions probably sounded like he was teaching a kindergarten class. The curly haired man finally spoke, "It's a 'g' Calum. Both of them are, you made the same mistake in the essay. You even mixed up the 'b's and 'd's."

Calum's head fell, hidden in this hoodie sleeves his head resting on the desk, hitting his head against it frustratedly, "So. Stupid. I fucking hate dyslexia."

Ashton looked at the paper with a frown before his eyes wandered to the student. The teacher walked over to where Calum was sitting, in the first row of the classroom for the first time since his freshman year. The teacher squatted beside the student, moving his own hair out of his eyes before rubbing Calum's shoulder making him look up at the gesture.

"What makes you think you're stupid?" Ashton asked looking up into the innocent brown eyes that belonged to Calum. "You have beautiful eyes Calum."

The boy felt his cheeks heating up even though he didn't want to react that way. "They're not anything special."

"But they are...just like you." The last part was more under Ashton's breath but the student heard it anyway. Calum didn't know he could become so flustered over such a cheesy line, but, he was beet red. Then he caught himself, this is Ashton- ugh, Mr. Irwin he was talking to.

A teacher.

His least favourite teacher at that.

"Sir..."

"You're not stupid Calum and don't say that you're not special because you are. Academics isn't for everyone, but you can't just give up. Having dyslexia doesn't mean that you're dumb, it means that your brain is to awesome to understand the petty things that English throws at you."

A small smile crossed Calum's face, the first genuine smile that Ashton had seen since the boy was assigned to his class.

Calum peeked over his hoodie covered arm, "Did you just say that English isn't good enough for me?"

The teacher nodded smiling, "Maybe I did."

Calum laughed, checking the time on his watch. The laughter stopped at he looked up his eyes meeting the hazel-green colour of his teacher. A lump caught in his throat as neither of them tried to break their gaze. Ashton eventually crossed his eyes making Calum giggle.

Calum giggled.

The sound was melodious bringing a smile to Ashton's face knowing he caused it.

"I guess it's time for you to go?" Ashton stood giving the boy room to move from his seat.

Calum nodded awkwardly licking his lips, "Uh, yeah."

Ashton moved away going to sort papers on the desk. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, yeah?"

The boy slung his backpack over his shoulder scanning the teachers body one more time before he replied. Ashton's hair fell forward, his long fingers pushing back out of his eyes. The sleeves of his navy blue button up folded to his elbows, the material straining around his biceps. As the teacher stepped from behind the desk, his thighs were shown off in his slim fit dress pants.

"I- Bye Sir."

With that Calum walked out of the room. He was so, so confused, he'd never felt what he was feeling for anyone, it was odd.

* * *

 

By the third evening of detention, Calum was not only confused but fed up. None of his classes went how they were supposed to for the day. All of Michael's friends were giving him death glares as he walked pass. The day was utter shit. It only pissed him off even more knowing that he had to go to detention, basically an extended class of his least favourite subject instead of football practice.

Calum marched into the room obviously not happy. Ashton wasn't blind he could see this, he just didn't know how to deal with it. The student eventually rested his head on the desk. He wanted to forget it all, this day, this week. He hated everything, everyone. He hated himself.

"Calum..." The teacher's voice came from beside him, but, he didn't move. I didn't matter if he did. Calum knew that he could probably snap at the teacher if he did, he didn't want anymore detention time.

Ashton pulled the chair from the neighbouring desk closer to his student, straddling the seat so the his arms were resting on the back of the chair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The curly haired man was going to run his fingers up Calum's tanned arm but, he was a teacher. Calum was a student. It was wrong. Everything he felt was wrong.

Calum held his head up for a few seconds looking at the man coldly, "No."

Ashton flitched at the boy's tone, he had no reason to though, he was a teacher and had authority to give Calum a longer detention time just for snapping at him but he wouldn't.

"Ok then." Ashton placed the chair back at the respective desk going to his spot at the front of the class. Ashton spent this time correcting assignment that Calum's class had done earlier smiling when he came to Calum's paper seeing that the boy had actually tried at the questions given.

"Good job Cal." He muttered to himself scribbling the total across the top of the page, forgetting about the boy's presence in the class.

Calum looked up at the use of his nickname glancing at the total on his paper. Fifty percent, fifty. The only subject he gets that high a mark in is music.

Calum looked at the teacher in disbelief, Ashton of course not aware that the boy's attention was on him. Calum moved from his seat standing beside Ashton at the teacher's desk, the honey blonde finally looking up at the student.

"Fifty percent?" Calum questioned as Ashton handed him the paper.

Ashton chuckled watching as the boy's eyes widened, "Fifty percent."

To say that the student was only in disbelief would be and understand, this was utterly amazing. If he could get fifty percent in an assignment, Ash from Pokémon could turn eleven.  
"Why are you so surprised? The essay you wrote was good. Of course there were a few mistakes but it was enjoyable and I got the point." Ashton smiled marking his last two essays.

Calum took the paper from the desk, there was pink (yes pink) ink scattered across it, underlining and highlighting the errors along with scribbling a few notes in the margin. Then the boy laughed- the first time for the day- when he saw the emoji sticker that his teacher had placed over the zero of the fifty.

Ashton looked up when Calum giggled, smiling along, "I only give stickers to the best students."

Calum's smile faded, "I'm not your 'best student'," he put the words in air quotes, "I didn't even care about your class until..."

"It doesn't matter if you didn't give a shit about English. Your personality is what makes you my best student." The teacher smiled and so did Calum.

Ashton looked at his watch seeing that it was still a while until Calum's detention was really over but he was bored (yes teacher's get bored too) and he was pretty sure that his baby boy- erm- student was as fed up with seeing this room as he was.

"Ice cream?" Ashton jingled his car keys placing the papers in his messenger bag before placing it on his shoulder.

Calum raised a brow at his teacher's proposal but who was he to refuse ice cream. "Ice cream sir?"

"Yeah, my treat." Ashton gestured to the door with a smile, Calum following the teacher out of the room.

They walked down the empty halls a fair space in between them as it would be weird if one of the janitors was just to show up seeing the two so close.

When they were finally seated in Ashton's car Calum turned to the man.

"So we're getting ice cream?" Ashton nodded as he pulled out of the school. "Why? Don't you have a girlfriend or something that expects you home by now or..."

The boy trailed off when he says the teacher's faltering smile. He sighed playing with the frayed cuts in his jeans.

Ashton finally spoke, "I'm gay."

Calum's eyes widened but stayed fixed on his lap. "Oh..."

Ashton chuckled lightly trying to rid some of the awkward tension in the situation. "That will probably upset a lot of the girls in your class."

Calum finally looked up seeing that they had arrived at the ice cream shop, "Pretty sure some of your 'best students' will be pissed."

Ashton smiled with and uncaring shrug, "Probably." _Cause_ _you're_ _my_ _best_ _student_ _anyway_ _._ "Ice cream?"

* * *

 

"And he deliberately kicked it over!" Calum groaned retelling that story of how he got detention in the first place to Mr. Irwin because the teacher didn't know why, he was just told to invigilate.

Ashton took another scoop of his chocolate ice cream which was pretty bland compared to the mint chocolate chip, Oreos, white chocolate buttons, caramel and coffee sprinkles mix Calum had on his waffle cone. The boy went wild after Ashton told him, " _have_ _what_ _you_ _want_ _Calum_ _you_ _deserve_ _it_ _ba_ \- _kiddo_ _._ " It was adorable the way Calum's face lit up as he watched his requests being mixed into the green ice cream. Ashton just sat back and watched the boy fondly, hoping that the image of his smile would be never be erased from his mind.

"So you don't have a guitar of your own anymore?"

Calum shook his head licking his ice cream, groaning as it began to melt dripping onto his fingers. It was Ashton's turn to groan as Calum licked the milk off of his finger. He could on what else Calum could do with his mouth- he's a student. A _student_.

Calum just rose a brow at the teacher's odd behaviour but quickly dismissed it.

"Why do you care so much about students like me? We won't win the scholarships or get the degrees..."

Ashton touched his hand (the one not occupied with his cone), feeling the warm skin beneath his cold fingers. "Because the education system sucks and no one seems to realise that the world doesn't evolve around academics. But at the same time, you need to have a bit of book smarts to kick a ball around a field professionally. A good attitude will get people further than knowing Shakespeare's plays." Ashton breathed in deeply absentmindedly playing with Calum's fingers. "You could be the smartest person in the world, but, if you're a bitch no one will care about you. Same way that if you're nice and you can't excel at academics people sometimes cast you to the side. I'd rather give the nice people a chance."

Calum stopped eating his ice cream looking at the place where their fingers met, "I didn't understand any of that."

Ashton looked into Calum's eyes melting into the rich brown colour, wishing that he could just caress his face and kiss him and tell him don't worry about the world, but, he's a student.

Ashton pulled away his hand slowly curling his fingers into a fist sighing, "I should probably get you home."

Calum looked down at the teacher's hand missing the feeling of his fingers against his. Calum sighed sadly as he walked out of the building hopping into Ashton's car.

They sat silence for a while Ashton finishing off the little bit of ice cream he had left before placing the cup in the holder.

"So Sir- Ash," Ashton froze at the nickname feeling his heart do a flip as it rolled off Calum's tongue. "If I get more than fifty percent in every assignment do I get more ice cream?" The boy asked, still licking bits of sprinkles off of his fingers.

Ashton laughed pulling out of the ice cream parlour's parking lot. "I'll see what I can do."

Calum sighed contently as Ashton followed the directions he gave. They exchanged small talk about Calum's love for dogs to Ashton's younger siblings. Calum found out that the teacher was twenty eight years old and that he starting teaching because he wanted to make English fun for teens, but mostly because he was broke.

"Then I feel in love with the job and I'm still doing it eight years later." Ashton smiled as he pulled up to the house Calum pointed to. "See you after school tomorrow? You only have two days of detention left."

He didn't notice that he only had two days left for his detention. Normally people would be overjoyed but he actually enjoyed the time he spent with the English teacher.

"Uh...yeah two more days." _Then_ _you_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _just_ _being_ _my_ _teacher_ _..._ "Great!" The Maori boy added with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Ashton ran his fingers through his hair, "You should probably head inside."

"I should..." Calum bit his lips looking down at Ashton's. There was evidence of facial hair on his upper lip and he just wanted to-

"Bye Calum."

The boy paused moving his eyes back to focused on Ashton's eyes.

"Um yeah, bye sir."

Calum got out of the car walking to his house going inside.

As Ashton drove off and Calum leaned against his door they both realised how screwed they were.

* * *

 

"And his eyes are so beautiful Mali and I just can't get his voice out of my mind." Calum fell back onto his bed with a content sigh, "And his laugh is amazing."

He rolled onto his stomach now facing his laptop screen. He was on Skype with his sister since she was away at university. Mali was the only one that actually listened to him. Calum didn't know what he was going to do.

"The why don't you just go for it?" His sister smiled the sound a little bit broken but he got the gist of it.

Calum breathed deeply. "There's only one problem..."

His sister's brows furrowed, "What? Is he straight or something?"

Calum quickly shook his head, "He told me he's gay, it just that, he's..." Calum trailed off again not knowing how to explain.

"He's what?!?" His sister pressed flipping off her dorm mate as she nearly squealed and they were watching TV.

"He's my English teacher."

Mali paused, staring at the screen blankly, "You interrupted Drag Race to tell me you have a little crush on your English teacher?"

Calum nodded.

Mali sighed, "Calum, just because you have one hot teacher doesn't mean you're in love with him."

"No...Ashton is different," Calum paused checking to see he still had her attention, "He's sweet. He took time putting up with me not giving a fuck about classwork. He convinced me, that I wasn't stupid or any less intelligent that anyone else in the class. He compared Shakespeare to football so I could understand the battle in Macbeth. When I got bored of writing he'd tell me stories- most probably filled with little white lies here and there but," Calum look at the screen seeing Mali had turned off her camera but he could hear her crying clearly. "Mal?"

She finally turned back on the camera a teary smile on her face, "I have seen you so happy in a while Calum." She sniffed a bit, "If Ashton makes you happy with his weird jokes and ice cream, then I don't see a problem."

"If I tell him, and he- I don't want him to lose his job, he loves it."

"You guys will work it out." Mali smiled weakly, "He isn't too old right?"

Calum laughed, "He's twenty eight, going to be twenty nine in July."

Mali smirked, "Ten years, not bad little brother. Sugar daddy material even."

Calum's face reddened significantly making Mali burst into more laugher.

"Talk to me when you finally win him over." His sister winked.

"I will. Love ya Mali."

"Bye teacher's boy. Love you too Cal."

He ended the call clutching his pillow to his chest feeling all fuzzy and giddy again.

* * *

 

Ashton walked into his flat undoing the buttons of his shirt falling onto the couch with a huff. He shouldn't feel this way, Calum was a student; a very handsome, funny, talented- student. A student that he wanted to have movie nights with and cuddle with.

He wanted to fall in love with Calum one day. Ashton knew this wasn't a logical idea. He'd ruin Calum's life and lose his job. They'd both become the laughingstocks of the school. But he just might have risked it for Calum. There was just a gleam in his eyes that appeared every time he laughed; every time he was on the football field; when he talked about and there's always that tug of pride and absolute fondness that Ashton just can't express because-

Why would Calum like him anyway? Calum just saw him at that one teacher that was being too nice and if Calum knew there was more than just a teacher's care behind his actions- _oh_ _gosh_ _..._ he could never tell him. Not even after he graduates. It forever be his secret. Ashton's heartbreaking secret.

"Fuck!"

Ashton turned his head to peer over the back of the couch at the vaguely familiar voice seeing...Michael Clifford?

Luke, his best friend and a math teacher at the school appeared behind him clad in only his boxers, scratch marks and lovebites scattered across chest. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked between Ashton and Michael.

"Babe," Luke whispered into Michael's ear, "You wanna go hangout in my room for a bit?"

Michael nodded walking back down the hall as Ashton continued to look a Luke, waiting for an explanation.

Luke scratched the back of his neck awkwardly moving closer to the couch, "You said that you were going out after work."

"You're fucking your student." Ashton deadpanned.

Luke paused, cringing at how bad that actually sounded.

"How long Luke?" He interrogated.

The blonde opened his mouth, closing it deciding to just scratch his beard and go, "uh..".

Ashton's eyes narrowed, "How...long?"

Luke cracked under pressure, "Since he was legal, I guess?"

"You guess!"

"I'm sorry!" Luke threw his hands in the air, "He was just so cute and yet mischievous at the same time and I liked that. Then he moved down the street and I tutored him for a while, then I sucked him off and now we're fucking."

Ashton's expression held disbelief.

"Ashton believe me I know how wrong it is, I'm nine years older for crying out and I teach him math. But he's more than just a student to me." Luke sighed looking back to where Michael was watching them, peeking out from behind the wall, calling the boy over. Michael stood beside the man timidly looking to his feet as Luke wrapped his arm around him pulling him closer.

Ashton sighed, "I guess if you can keep Michael quiet you must be special."

The teenager shot the man a look but choose not to reply.

Luke looked down at the boy, "What can I say, I love him."

Michael blushed nuzzling further into his lover's neck, humming contently.

Ashton looked at his best friend and Michael seeing the fond look radiating from both of their faces as Luke pressed a kiss to the boy's multicoloured hair.

"I guess I could just brush it off. Not get Gaskarth involved." Ashton shrugged.

'Thank you's were spouting from the couple's lips until Ashton raised a finger silencing them.

"Under one condition..."

Luke gave a pleading look to his best friend, "Ashton, fine I'll do anything."

* * *

 

Michael walked into the cafeteria for the first time since he was suspended. Calum was sitting alone as per usual, its not that he didn't have friends, he just enjoyed the break away from all of the people and noise of school.

Michael stood beside Calum's table rocking on his heels.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Michael finally spoke attracting the boy's attention. They were basically enemies before this was odd.

Calum looked up from his sandwich at the boy, examining him. He was pretty such that Michael had gotten a week home but here he was.

"Uh huh, Gaskarth told you to say that?" Calum raised a scrutinising brow.

"No." Michael sighed, "I didn't know how much music meant to you and I shouldn't have done that."

Calum looked at the boy. For one in his life Michael seemed...sincere?

"Here." The older boy placed the case on the table, "It's yours." And with that Michael walked away, glancing over at the corner where Ashton was standing beside Luke.

Michael gave up all of his money he saved for his own amplifier to buy that acoustic guitar. Ashton of course made Luke pay for strings and picks after he found out that they had fucked in his bed once, but Calum should be happy with his gift. After all, Ashton chose it himself.

Calum looked at the black guitar case suspiciously. This could possibly be a prank. Unzipping the black case he gasped. Calum's fingers daintily ran over the wine red guitar, brushing over the grey threads. The only one who knew that he wanted a guitar like this was Ashton.

He had mentioned it during his rambling at the ice cream parlour but he didn't think the teacher would get it for him.

A small smile crossed his face. Mali was right, he truly hadn't felt so happy until Ashton.

* * *

 

Calum walked down the hallway, his new guitar slung over his shoulder as he went towards his homeroom. He had a last period of English class and Ashton made no indication of even knowing about the guitar. Calum didn't mind this, he preferred to watch Ashton in his zone. The way his eyes lit up and how his sleeves would bunch on his arms when he was writing in the whiteboard. It was nice. He was actually liking English, a lot.

He pushed open the door seeing Ashton in his usually spot, sitting at the teacher's desk, pouring himself over whatever assignments that he had collected from another class.

Ashton notice the boy's presence smirking but not looking up from his papers, "You going to spend this hour doing my homework?"

Calum chuckled placing his bags on the desk to the front of the room, "I still don't get why you give me homework if you're just going to help me do it anyway."

The teacher finally looked up with a raised brow, "Is that so?"

Calum shrugged, hoping that the teacher was just kidding and wasn't actually going to leave him to do it on his own.

"You're a big boy Calum. Do it yourself." Ashton looked back down at the papers he was marking, while Calum shot him a glare.

"But...Ash..." The boy pouted, extended the 'sh' sound, making the man laugh a bit. "I thought we were close. We shared ice cream."

Ashton just smiled continuing his marking.

"And the guitar." Calum paused looking at the black case, "I know Michael couldn't afford that himself." Calum moved so that he was sitting on the edge of Ashton's desk. "You didn't have to get it...any other old acoustic would of have been fine." Calum's voice softened.

Ashton lifted the boy's chin with his finger, looking into to Calum's eyes, examining his features. His soft tanned, cheeks, kissable lips, big brown eyes. Calum was absolutely beauty.

"You deserve the best..." Ashton trailed off shakily as their faces were moving closer together. Ashton moved away grabbing a sheet of paper handing it to Calum. "Hence why you should do homework yourself."

Calum huffed getting off of the desk, rolling his eyes at Ashton's amused chuckled.

"Are you mad at me baby?" Ashton teased before he realised the pet name.

Calum's face reddened significantly, "A little." He looked down at the paper beginning to write.

Ashton cleared his throat, wondering if the boy had heard him, the blush made it obvious he did, but, it was odd that Calum didn't seem to mind.

"That was very unprofessional of me I'm sorry." Ashton apologised not looking up from the papers.

Calum shrugged, "So is allowing me to call you by your first name, cussing while talking to me, buying me ice cream and buying me a guitar." Calum listed and now it was time for Ashton to blush in embarrassment, "I don't mind being called, 'baby' actually," Calum looked up seeing that he had the teacher's full attention, "If that's ok with you... Sir?"

Ashton smirked, muttering to himself under his breath, "I'm ok with it actually." Before he paused, "but it'd be even better if you did my homework, yeah?"

"Ash..." Calum whined again frustrated that he didn't get the reaction he wanted out of the man.

"I'm not going to be there in the exam Calum, you need to answer those questions yourself."

What Ashton was saying was true but Calum wasn't going to give up that easily. Having Ashton helping many that the teacher would be close to him he would feel safe, confident in what he can do.

"I need your help," Calum admitted with a sigh his head hitting the desk like it did every time something got too hard, "without it I can't do... this."

This time Ashton placed his pen aside looking a Calum with frown. It wasn't true, "You can Calum." Ashton pushed the books aside, moving his chair back from the desk, patting his lap. Forget being a professional, he was hopeless gone for this boy.

Calum wandering towards Ashton's desk, making himself comfortable in the teacher's lap resting his head against older man's collar bone hiding his face in his neck. He felt the older man's arms worm themselves around his waist making him feel closer, happier.

Ashton placed a light, _very_ _unprofessional_ , kiss to Calum's forehead feeling the boy basically melt into his embrace.

"I wish I could convince you that you are the most brilliant person that I have ever met..." Ashton sighed, lips pressed to Calum's skin, "...just can't teach you to have confidence."

Ashton's fingers ran against the tan skin of Calum's arm, the younger boy basically still in his arms except his breathing. eventually Calum pushed himself up looking down into his teacher's- Ashton's eyes. Gradually Calum closed the space in between their lips, feeling Ashton's thinner lips moving against his making him feel warm in the inside.

His heart was thumping in his chest and there was a swirling explosion in his stomach but the goosebumps on his skin told him that everything was just right.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, both looking at each other with disbelief. That was until Ashton's lips met Calum's again making the boy shriek. Ashton simply chuckled against his lips deepening the kiss.

No homework was completed that evening.

* * *

 

It was the last day of detention and Calum was scribbling away on a mock exam while Mr. Hemmings was invigilating. Calum hadn't seen Ashton- Mr. Irwin since their make out session the evening prior. It was a surprise to all of the students when a substitute teacher walked in, the reason _, '_ _Mr_ _._ _Irwin_ _is_ _sick_ _today',_ he didn't seem sick the past evening. Even in his illness, the teacher was still able to send work during class and extra for Calum to do during detention.

Mr. Irwin was the best.

Mr. Hemmings sat on his phone for the whole hour of detention, taking Calum's paper from him afterwards. He didn't even smile or attempt to communicate with the student. He choose to continue with the rude attitude that most students hated for. Calum snorted as he made the comparison; Mr. Hemmings was like the Michael Clifford of teachers. This random burst of laughter made the teacher look up from his phone for once, but his eyes quickly veered back down when he saw that Calum was still looking down at the assignment placed in front of him.

As detention finished Calum walked out of the school. Taking a breath before he would begin his trek home. Somehow, he felt oddly pleased with himself. He was able to complete the paper without Ashton's help, not that he didn't miss Ashton, it's just that the teacher wanted him to finally realise that he could do and he did.

Ashton smiled as Calum walked out of the building from where he was hidden behind the tinted windows of Luke's car. The blonde teacher climbed into the passenger's side with a sigh.

"Avoiding him isn't going to help the situation Ashton." Luke stated as his friend began to drive out of the parking lot.

Ashton smiled weakly glancing a Calum before he placed his focus on the road ahead of him again, "I've already fucked up."

Luke rolled his eyes, "You fell in love with a student..."

"It's wrong."

"Who cares?" Luke asked exasperatedly, "Michael and I-"

"I'm not you guys!" Ashton snapped, "I can't sneak around with Calum like that. I can't ruin his life like that..."

Luke's face held a hurt expression at his friend's words, he didn't think that he was ruining Michael's life, he brushed it off knowing that Ashton was just confused about his feelings. Taking a breath to calm the growing built he felt for snapping at his best friend, Ashton pulled into their apartment complex, parking the blonde's car in its usual spot beside his.

Luke sighed getting out of the car grabbing his bags, trailing behind Ashton as the man walked away from him.

"So you're just going to call in sick until you get over him?" Luke asked, hand blocking Ashton from unlocking the door to their shared flat.

Ashton ran his hand through his hair tugging it slightly, "I'm never going to get over him Luke. Calum is just so sassy and moody and beautiful, but, I can't make him lose his future just because I like him." Ashton unlocked the door not surprised when Michael was sitting on the couch in one of Luke's button-ups watching a random movie on HBO. "He'll move on eventually."

Ashton tossed Luke's keys onto the counter, walking down the hallway to his room, the door slamming tell the others that he wasn't coming out any time soon. Luke fell onto the sofa beside his boyfriend, running his finger along the pale skin of Michael's cheek, making the boy's green eyes flick over to meet his.

Luke sighed as Michael leaned against him. "He'll figure it out."

Luke smiled placing a kiss into Michael's dyed hair enjoying the movie that was showing with his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Mr. Irwin hadn't come to school since they first said he was sick. It'd was already a week into exams and most of the students were worried about getting good enough grades, hoping to get into the university or college of their dreams.

Calum was worried about Ashton, why wasn't he at work? Had someone found out about their- was it even a relationship? They kissed a while during Calum's detention, it didn't make them a couple or anything of the sort. Calum sighed as he walked out his second last exam for the year, detention was over and Ashton had gone back to being his teacher. The man was just Mr. Irwin. He missed Ashton.

Calum walked out of the school ignoring the people around him that chatted about the exam they completed today, he just wanted to go home and study. Complete his last exam so that he'd never have to see the school again. So he'd never have to think of Mr. Irwin again.

* * *

 

Ashton fiddled with his tie, looking at himself in the mirror. It was graduation night, it was the last time he'd see Calum. It had been six weeks since Ashton even had the courage to step foot into the school. He just played off having a stomach bug every time Gaskarth would call asking if he was ready to come back to work. Luke forced him join all the other teachers at the graduation, honestly he would just loved to stay cooped up in bed for another day, being jealous of all the couples around him.

Ashton sighed fixing his hair again in the mirror. It's not that he didn't want to see Calum, I was just the fact that he couldn't hold him or kiss him that hurt the most. He couldn't just sneak around like Michael and Luke did. That's not what Calum deserved. Being with Ashton would basically ruin his future, not only would he be ridiculed because he was in a relationship with his former teacher but Ashton was twenty eight, he was looking for someone to settle down with. Calum was merely a teen, he wasn't ready for that, he had a whole journey ahead of him.

Luke walked into the room squeezing Ashton shoulder reassuringly as he saw his friends broken expression. Michael decided to actually go home for once and not sleep over at his boyfriend's flat, instead getting ready for his graduation with his family leaving Luke and Ashton alone just like old times.

"He's going to hate me now." Ashton chuckled sadly even though, that was what he wanted to happen. He didn't fully abandon Calum, Luke and Michael filled him in on Calum's school life, but he needed Calum to be angry at him, to not want to talk to him. To fall out of love with him.

Luke patted his friend on the shoulder meeting Ashton's eyes in his reflection. "He's not going to hate you, maybe he'll be a little upset when you tell him that you weren't actually sick..." Luke trailed off seeing Ashton's glare.

The two walked two to their cars. It was a better choice than carpooling since Luke was going to head off to a hotel with Michael after the ceremony while Ashton would just return home and begin his summer break; alone.

The teacher sighed starting the engine driving to the school. This drive didn't seem the same: one, because it was evening and round this time and another he would be driving away in the opposite direction and, two he'd see Calum again.

Calum was already at the school, Mali fussing over her younger brother, she had come home from university just to be with him on his graduation day and so that she could finally meet the infamous Mr. Ashton Irwin (mostly so that see who was this guy that her brother was so head over heels is for). Calum huffed and Mali messed with his hair another time.

"Mal," the boy protested grabbing his older sister's hand making the girl huff, "I'm pretty sure that my hair hasn't changed that much in the last fifteen seconds."

His sister pouted childishly, "I just wanted to make sure the curly bit of your highlights were still cute..."

Calum smiled looking down at his sister as she placed his cap on this time ruffling the tassels rather than his hair.

"Perfect!" Mali examined her work from head to toe. "Ashton should think you look good."

Calum smiled sadly walking towards the school's auditorium where graduates were gathered, "I didn't see him for the month I had exams. He kissed me and disappeared."

"At least he didn't fuck you and leave." The older girl muttered bitterly to herself before finally talking to her brother, "Maybe he got sick?"

"Teachers don't get sick they're like mothers."

Mali pinched the bridge of her nose at her brother's logic, but then again, that's why she loved him so much.

Fixing his gown one more time before she was pleased, Mali left Calum standing with his fellow students running off to find their parents, making sure that her mother wasn't doing anything embarrassing. Who was she kidding? Her mother was never not doing something embarrassing.

Calum rocked on his heels standing in alphabetical order. He spotted Michael some ways in front of him. Surprisingly the two of them managed to get along, studying together since Michael was apparently really good at math. It wasn't quite a friendship yet but it was getting there.

The lines of students started to walk into the auditorium, a teacher sitting at the end of every other row, making sure that the restless teenagers wouldn't get too rowdy. Mr. Hemmings sat beside the third row while Mr. Irwin sat beside Calum at the end of the fifth row. Most of the students were surprised to see Mr. Irwin back as rumours had circulated about the teacher's disappearance, some saying her was fired (this scared Calum the most) or that he got tired of being a teacher, moved to Las Vegas and joined the Chippendale's dancers. The curly haired teacher being their today proved their theories wrong.

Calum looked over at the teacher who was was wearing a black long-sleeved button up and black slacks with turquoise braces and a navy blue bow tie with a turquoise stripe that matched the braces. He didn't get why the braces were necessary but the teacher looked good and he wasn't complaining. During the time Mr. Irwin was gone he'd allowed his facial hair to grow out making him look his age, not that he looked old, just mature and in charge. His hair had grown out a bit from into a wavier mess that he controlled with bun.

"Calum..." The teacher spoke as one of the first speaker of the night made their way to the podium.

"Mr. Irwin." Calum choose not to make eye contact but he was too weak to give the man the silent treatment.

Ashton's lips tugged up a little, "You're bitter."

"Wouldn't have guessed." The graduate snickered sarcastically. "You left..."

Ashton signed clapping along with the audience even though he didn't listen to a word of the person's speech. Calum did the same, eyes following the valedictorian onto the stage.

"I got scared." The older man admitted weakly as the girl (a student of his) began her speak.

Calum's eyes flicked over to the teacher for the first time since he had sat next to him. Calum laughed dryly, whisper-yelling "And you think I wasn't? I fucking swore at one point I thought you had lost your job because of me. But no you just skipped work because you were you scared?"

Ashton's hand discreetly squeezed Calum's thigh in a slightly punishing manner. The tanned boy yelped a bit glaring at the man.

"I'll explain to you later."

Calum said nothing focusing on the stage. Ashton huffed scolding two boys for talking during the speech even though he was doing the same thing a few moments ago. It was different of course, he was teacher and Calum wasn't just any student, he's was his favourite student.

* * *

 

Ashton had watched Calum walk up in the on the stage and receive his diploma with a proud smile on his face. Calum was one of the few students who had been accepted on athletic scholarship for football and the teacher was beaming.

Now the student's were getting ready for the after party in the school's gym, some weren't of course preferring the rest of their big night with loved ones. Michael was an example of that, he was spending a weekend away with friends and by friends, he meant Luke. Calum stood outside the door of the 'no teachers allowed' after party, no longer dressed him his gown and cap, not sure if he wanted to join in the fun or just have a quiet night with his sister.

"Go on in, you deserve to party."

The boy turned around to see Ashton standing there leaned against the wall.

Calum shrugged looking at the door, "It doesn't matter."

Ashton gave the boy a small smile, "Congrats on the scholarship."

"Thanks..."

Ashton looked at the school's ceiling fiddling with his fingers nervously, "Do you wanna go get ice cream Calum?"

"What?"

Ashton shrugged, "I said if you got more than fifty percent in an assignment I'd buy you more ice cream." He explained, "Getting a scholarship is definitely an accomplishment that deserves more ice cream."

Calum raised a brow at the man's logic. "I'm not going with you until you tell me why you were so 'scared' to come to school."

Ashton huffed let out a breath grasping the boy's hand and finding a classroom that was surprisingly unlocked, shutting the door after shooing away students who were making out against the wall.

"Do you know how terrified I was?!" Calum snapped letting out his pent up frustration, not having to care about snapping at the man anymore since he wasn't his teacher anymore. "After doing something as risky as that and then you just randomly turn out to be sick." Then he remembered, "They said Mrs. Yang was sick."

"She's went to rehab." Ashton remembered before he defended, "I was trying to help you."

"By doing what? Playing with my emotions? Giving me someone to lean on and then leaving me?" Calum interrogated stepping angrily towards the man. "Cause that's all your 'helping' me seemed like."

Ashton grasped the boy's arm holding him as he tried to pull away from his grip, "You're young Calum, you're going to fly off to America on scholarship, and have a great life as a professional footballer. I'm just going to sit here in Australia and not hold you back."

Calum's eyes widened in realisation, "You wanted me to get pissed at you just so I'd leave you alone."

Ashton shook his head, "I want to settle down, buy a house, adopt a baby and own a dog, name it Koda..." He rambled confusing Calum.

"Ashton..." The eighteen year old grumbled.

"I want to do all of this with you, but, I'd just be holding back your dream. I'm scared you'll hate me for robbing you of football, that you'll always see me a your English teacher and never love me back."

There was a moment of silence where Calum just stared at Ashton, not sure if he had understood what the teacher had said.

"You love me?" The boy questioned.

"Yeah." Ashton admitted breathlessly. "With every fibre of my being."

  
A small smile crossed Calum's face breaking his cross expression. "I love you too."

Ashton captured Calum's lips with his own surprising the boy before his hands fell on the teacher's shoulders pulling the older man impossibly closer.

* * *

 

"Jump." Ashton breathed against Calum's reddened lips, gripping the boy's thighs as they wrapped around his waist. Ashton's teeth raked over Calum's neck making boy's head fall back against the wall of Ashton's bedroom that he was pressed against.

The sexual tension built up between them increased as they sat in silence in the car on the way to get ice cream.

Now Calum was writhing against the wall as Ashton undid the buttons of his shirt exposing the beautifully tanned skin hidden beneath.

"Gorgeous..." Ashton's eyes raked over Calum's flushed abdomen starling a moan of the boy as his teeth again grazed over the sensitive skin of his nipple.

"Do something..." The boy whined running his fingers through the curly blonde hair.

Ashton smirked against the warm skin of Calum's collar bone. He wanted to tease the boy, ravish in his needy sounds, find out what really makes him feel good. Right now, he needed to make love to his baby boy, show him he didn't want him to leave.

Pulling the teenager off the wall, the man laid him on the bed. He move away from Calum stripping himself tossing his clothes in random directions not caring where exactly they fell. Calum did the same, ridding himself of the shirt that Ashton had already started tearing off of his body anyway. Eventually they were both only clothed in boxers and Ashton climbed onto the bed hovering above Calum.

Their lips met again moving slowly against each others. Ashton controlled the kiss, setting the slow pace as his hands roam Calum's body. The boy beneath him was savouring every touch, a warmth forming on his skin as Ashton's fingers brushed pass. The older man's tongue dragged across Calum's plump bottom lip, slipping it in as boy's lips parted. Calum allowed Ashton to explore his mouth, chasing his tongue sometimes only to moan when Ashton's touched his and sucked on it lightly.

Ashton pulled away, smiling fondly as Calum's eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. Ashton kissed down Calum's neck, along the lovebites he had littered there moving down to his collar bones, to his chest. Ashton flinched his tongue over Calum's erect nipples making the teenager's throat hitch.

"Ash..." Calum groaned lowly back arching into this touch. Ashton hummed giving as much attention as he did to the boys right nipple as he did to the left before sucking bruises onto Calum's stomach thriving on the boy's soft pants and whimpers.

Ashton got to the waistband of Calum's dark blue boxers, looking up at the boy for permission. Calum nodded looking down at the hazel-green eyes.

Ashton kissed the boy's thighs, slowly peeling off the cotton restraints. Calum's member stood proudly, his deep pink head laying beneath his belly button, dibbles of precome on his tanned abdomen.

"Can you...?" Calum looked at Ashton's restrained erection in his own boxers. Ashton nodded getting rid of the tight material, wincing at he friction it caused. Calum's eyes widened at the man's size making Ashton chuckle lightly, before moving to hover over the boy again.

"It'll be fine." His lips brushed Calum's again reassuringly before he moved to his bedside table grabbing lube and a condom placing it on the bed beside Calum's head. "I'm going to prep you, ok?"

Calum nodded, stuttering out a 'yeah' his breathing already jagged. Ashton moved between the boys legs, slicking up a finger generously in the clear substance. Ashton placing kitten licks to the boy's tip as his middle finger circled his rim. Ashton felt the teen tense and looked up at Calum telling him to relax with a gentle stroke to his thigh. The boy relaxed significantly allowing Ashton's finger to breach his entrance. It was a weird sensation as he was used to his own fingers, but Ashton's were better, much longer than his.

Soon, Calum was panting as Ashton's three fingers brushed his prostate, his sweating hair sticking to his forehead as he panted, whimpers of ' _Ashton_ ' falling from his redden lips in between as Ashton's long digits curled against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. Ashton slowly removed his fingers, making Calum whine at the lost of contact.

The boy pushed himself up on his elbows seeing Ashton rolling the condom onto his hard member, stroking himself as profanities fell from his lip. Calum was in awe of the man's tensing muscles and the way his long hair fell onto his face. Ashton soon crawled over Calum again his abdomen pushing the younger boy back down against the mattress, his arms beside Calum's head, bracketing the younger boy underneath him.

"This might hurt..." Ashton warned peppering kisses to the young boy's flushed cheeks as he moved one of his hands from above Calum to grip his member.

Calum gasped at the feeling of Ashton's member rubbing against his entrance, wincing when the man finally began to push it in. Ashton felt as Calum's clenched around him, bringing one that hands that was balancing him on the mattress to wipe away the stray tear that fell from rolled down Calum's cheek.

"Relax baby...I've got you..."

Calum breathed out shakily focusing on staring into Ashton's eyes instead of the pain that he was feeling as Ashton tried to bottom out. When the man did bottom out Ashton pulled him in for a kiss praising on how well he was doing so far.

Calum pulled away from the kiss, his lips still brushing Ashton's as he spoke, "Move."

Ashton pulled out slightly before thrusting into Calum. A throaty moan left Calum's lips, that was caught in Ashton's mouth, as he rocked his hips into Calum at a steady pace, caging Calum below him yet again.

"I love you so fucking much..." Ashton panted into Calum's collar bone as he moved his hips with deep thrusts, wanting Calum to feel him.

The teen beneath him moaned at his words, fisting his hand into Ashton's hair as the man's thrusts sped up.

Calum's eyes clenched shut as Ashton angled to brush his prostate, choking out a broken, "S-shit...", blunt nails dragging down Ashton's arm.

Calum was so close, he could feel the tightening in his abdomen and how his head was swimming in pleasure. He reached to grab his dick only to have Ashton take his wrist and pin it above his head. Calum let out a whimper.

Ashton buried his face into Calum's neck kissing over a dark purple bruise that had formed on his neck, "I want you to cum with me."

Ashton released Calum's arm, quickening his pace even more as he slammed into the boy. One his hands moved to wrap around Calum's member, making the latter's back arch slightly at the sudden contact to his neglected dick.

Ashton's lips were soon hovering above Calum's mouth as he stared into the boy's brown eyes. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and his movements on Calum's dïck had slowed.

"I love you..." Ashton whispered against the boy's lips, "Let go Calum."

Calum made a choked sound as Ashton's thumb flicked across his tip before his back arched and his load painted their stomach's. It's only took a few more thrusts before Ashton was unraveling into his condom with his own grunts.

They stayed that way for a while, Ashton's fingers moving Calum's sweaty hair from his eyes, feeling his boyfriend's legs shake. The older man pulled out slowly tying his condom, throwing it into a waste bin, before going to find a towel in the adjacent bathroom.

He returned to Calum with his eyes closed still laying on his back but obviously tired out. Ashton smiled lightly wiping off the boy's stomach watching as his lashes flutter a bit but he never got up.

Ashton flicked off the light crawling into bed beside Calum, draping the covers over their naked bodies and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. He placed a kiss to Calum's forehead as the boy moved to cuddled his older lover more.

At that moment Ashton didn't know why he was so scared of having this.

**Author's Note:**

> The legal age consent here is sixteen btw. *cough* I'm legal Michael *cough*
> 
> French kissing is so weird, like just now I was writing all the 'tongues and saliva' and its kinda disgusting. But kinda nice.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments. Should I post more stuff like this?
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
